runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Horror of Hatchet Cave
|items = *1 Ruby *Any pickaxe *Anti-dragon shield |recommended = *Good Armour and a weapon *Armour with a high magic defence *Food *Prayer Potions }} Starting Off You will need: 1 ruby To start the quest, travel to Clogwyn using the ancient teleport system within the wilderness or walking from Edgeville or the Mage Arena. Speak to the Gatekeeper in front of the entrance to Clogwyn, and pay him a ruby to enter. Now go south-west and enter the square building, after which you should speak with Jimmy Asgar. If you have a slayer level of 65 or above, he will tell you a story of an evil creature haunting the town. Ask how you can help and he will tell you to meet him at the bank. Hatchet Cave You will need: A pickaxe, a rope, anti-dragon shield, armour with high magic defence Go north-west, past the pub, and enter the bank, where you should find Jimmy. Speak with him and he will tell you to follow him, he will then walk through a hidden door in a bank booth and through a tunnel into a secret room, follow him. He will then go down a hole, you should do the same. You are now in Hatchet Cave. Jimmy will leave, as he is too scared to go further, but he will explain that this is where most of the noises came from. Keep walking straight, then go left. You will encounter some Dragon bat, but don't worry, they are not aggressive, for now. You should be blocked by several boulders, mine them with your pickaxe and keep walking. You should reach a room with 5 Dragon Bats and a lever. Make sure you have your anti-dragon shield equipped and pull the lever, the bats will attack you. Kill them or run back through the tunnel. Now go through the previously inaccessible area and equip your armour. Vampyron You will need: Armour with high magic defence, a strong weapon, prayer potions, food You will encounter a vampyre-like being called Vampyron, it is level 95 and uses magic and melee. Both hit fairly high, so it is recommended to use protect from melee with magic resistant armour on. After killing the vampyron you will find a note with strange writing on it. Return to Clogwyn by going back the same way and speak with Jimmy. Decoding the Strange Note You will need: Strange note Jimmy will tell you to take the note to his father, Ted Asgar, who runs the local general store. Speak to Ted and he will explain that Jimmy made all of these stories up, and that you should stop investigating. You will, however, protest and state that you have found the cave Jimmy was talking about. Although surprised, Ted will decode the note, and give you a translation. He will warn you, however, that Jimmy is not normal, and that he might get you in trouble. Return to Jimmy's house. You will notice, however, that Jimmy has disappeared, and that there is only a piece of paper lying on the ground. On it is written: "Stay out of our business, or pay the consequences." The Final Battle You will need: Strong armour, a good weapon, food, prayer potions, anti-fire potions, anti-dragon shield Return to Hatchet Cave, and keep walking, through the watery path and touch the rock at the end when you are ready for the final battle, after which you will be teleported to the lair of Patagonia, a massive purple-pink dragon. Kill it using any form of combat, and then kill the Vampyron surrounding her. After you kill the last Vampyron, he will tell you that you have made a great mistake, and disappear. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * * * Ability to wear Patagonial Armour